


In the Bentley

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Car Sex, Grinding, It’s been like 2000 years but I finally delivered on that car sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Crowley’s biggest fantasy has come to life: having sex with Aziraphale in his car.





	In the Bentley

Crowley had only ever dreamed of doing this. In fact, he could hardly believe it was actually happening. He and Aziraphale were going to have sex in his car. It had been a fantasy of Crowley’s for ages and now it was finally coming true.

He slowly undid Aziraphale’s shirt buttons with trembling fingers as the angel sat on his lap in the driver's seat, grinding heavily against the demons leg and panting like a dog.

“Can’t you go any faster?” Begged Aziraphale. “Please, Crowley, _please_. I’m about to burst.”

Instead of replying, Crowley just kissed his angels neck. “Patience is a virtue, love.”

Aziraphale groaned deeply and began grinding harder against Crowley’s leg.

Crowley loved seeing him like this. Aziraphale only ever came apart when he was incredibly turned on and watching the transition was something Crowley enjoyed immensely.

“What did I tell you, angel? I told you I would make you beg for it and I mean to keep my promise.”

“Is that what I have to do then?” Aziraphale asked in a shaky voice. “Beg? Because if that’s what it will take for you to finally just fuck me I’ll beg.”

Crowley hummed, a neutral reply, leaving it up to the angel to decide wether or not to beg, despite hoping very much that Aziraphale would, in fact, beg.

The angels shirt was finally off and tossed lazily into the backseat. “Now let’s work on getting those pants off,” said Crowley, beginning to undo Aziraphale’s fly.

Unable to wait any longer, Zira took matters into his own hands and had his pants and boxers off nearly instantly, laying back across both front seats, his legs spread wide.

Crowley grinned. “Well, _somebody’s_ eager.”

Aziraphale’s cock was standing straight up and already leaking a few tears of precum. The angel himself looked an absolute mess and yet again Crowley couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

He wanted to kiss Aziraphale, but he knew that if he did he wouldn’t be able to resist fucking the angel right then and there and he wanted to draw things out.

Lowering his head between Aziraphale’s legs, Crowley used his snake tongue to flick across the angels balls.

Aziraphale jumped and let out a yelp. “Anthony!”

Crowley lifted his head up to look at Aziraphale innocently. “Yes?”

The angel gave him a look and pushed Crowley’s head back down. “Flash bastard.”

Smiling, Crowley repeated his action, letting his thin, forked snake tongue caress Aziraphale’s balls. Above him, Zira was making sounds that were some sort of mix between gasps, moans, and sobs as Crowley worked.

“Crowley” Aziraphale strangled out breathlessly. “If you don’t fuck me right now, you’re going to miss your chance.”

There was a high pitched, airy moan and a _fffmmp_ sound and the Bentley was suddenly full with a pair of white, feathery wings.

Crowley felt warm pride fill his chest. If Zira was loosing enough control to let his wings show, it meant that Crowley was doing fantastically.

The demon sat up and began undoing his pants with one hand, the other caressing Aziraphale’s cheek.

Aziraphale, his upper body resting on his large pair of wings, leaned into the touch.

His bottoms off, Crowley made Aziraphale look at him. “Are you ready?”

Aziraphale nodded eagerly and it was all Crowley needed. He pushed into his angel in one fluid motion, gasps emitting from them both.

As Crowley worked his hips he tried very hard not to let his claws appear. At least, not yet. Not until he couldn’t take it anymore and really had to fuck his lover, his angel, his soulmate.

Unfortunately, it seemed like that moment was fast approaching. Aziraphale was making all kinds of noises, none of them very angelic, and when he finally managed to stutter out Crowley’s name between his words of endless nonesence babble, the demon couldn’t take it anymore.

He growled Aziraphale’s name, deep and low and rumbling, his Hell voice, and picked up his pace. His fingers turned to claws and Aziraphale finally had something to hold onto as curved horns protruded from Crowley’s forehead.

The Bentley was shaking like crazy in time with Crowley’s thrusts and the headlights were flickering despite the car being off.

Aziraphale was screaming and crying in pleasure, gripping Crowley’s horns so tight his knuckles were pure white.

Crowley was moving even faster now, he was close and full of a desperate need to fill Aziraphale.

He was almost there, so close, just one more thrust, another, and that did it. With a half scream half sob, Crowley pushed his way into Aziraphale one last time as he came so hard his whole body shook.

With little breathy gasps, Aziraphale came soon after, making a mess over both his and Crowley’s abdomens.

The pair took a moment to catch their breath, and Crowley turned to Aziraphale with a huge grin. “Angel?”

“Yes dear?” Asked Aziraphale, still a little out of breath, but smiling all the same.

“We have _got_ to use the Bentley more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve ever read my fic “Phone Call”, there’s a part where Crowley tells Aziraphale he wants to fuck him in the Bentley. The idea never left me and even though it’s been a long time since I wrote “Phone Call” I finally delivered. So if you’re wondering where the idea came from, there you go.


End file.
